1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind power generator.
Recently, for the sake of global environmental protection, as a power generation method using renewable energy, wind power generation free from discharge of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide has attracted attention (for example, Patent Document 1).
2. Description of the Related Art